


she's all yours

by chocolavi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Tattoos, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavi/pseuds/chocolavi
Summary: Hinata likes being an assistant wedding planner. The pay is decent, he gets to work with Yamaguchi, and he gets to see happy people in love!! (most of the time). But sometimes he meets very infuriating people, and coupled with trying not to fall in love with someone heabsolutely should notbe in love with, he'd be grateful if he could catch a breather.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 180





	she's all yours

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I've been writing so many kagehina fics but just storing them in my google drive uncompleted. This fic is basically the amalgamation of almost every trope I need in my life so expect it to be a MESS. This is gonna be the first fic I contribute to the fandom officially, but I HAVE to mention that my writing would be 100 times the cringey, bad, unarticulated trash it is without Esselle's fics that have inspired me 500% to improve my writing.

The moment he sees him enter the store Hinata knows he’s whipped cream. _Absolutely fucking whipped._ Didn’t help much that it was raining outside, hence the—very strategically timed— hands running through hair ordeal. Hinata gapes at the stranger throughout the whole process of him rolling his sleeves up and messing with his hair before the customer across him ends up screaming an order in his face.

He rushes to complete the order at a chance to stare at the literal sex god that just walked into their tiny ass café, but with his luck, by the time he’s done the line for drinks has just multiplied by three and he can do nothing but take their orders.

So let god fuck him because he sure as hell wasn’t prepared to see the guy standing right opposite him across the counter ordering a drink. He almost misses his order but manages to piece it together (remind him to thank his echoic memory) when he repeats the order in his head. 

_Venti iced Whole-milk._ He coughs, yeah maybe his echoic memory wasn’t that great after all. He opens his mouth to ask him to repeat his order again but his brain decides to collapse at that very moment and the words that come out of his mouth _do not at all_ resemble that of an order confirmation.

“Jesus Christ you’re hot.”

He can feel himself internally break down and he reminds himself to bash his head on the ground right after making this damn drink. He registers the look of shock on the stranger’s face and can’t tell if it’s confusion or disgust.

“What?” He asks.

His brain somehow decides to work again and he manages to choke out his lifeline.“I- I said would you like that hot?”

“Would I like my _iced_ milk hot? Are you an idiot or what?”

  
Hinata bites his lip because his new crush just _had_ to be a jerk _,_ didn’t he? “I didn’t hear you properly. You don’t have to be an ass about it.” He replies, rolling his eyes. There go his dreams of being fucked out of his mind by- _what was his name again? Goddammit, I need to ask his name to write on the damn cup fucking bitch ass fuck-  
  
_

“Can I get a name?” He asks, gritting his teeth, finally finding the courage to look the damn incubus in the eye. To his surprise, the glare he expected to be directed at him was nowhere in sight. All he saw was tiredness and regret, and he felt _kind_ of bad for calling him out.

“Sorry, I just had a bad day.” He muttered sheepishly, running his hands through his hair as if he knew he was making Hinata’s knees buckle under the counter. “I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” Hinata listens contently as he watches the debate play out rather obviously on the stranger’s face. “Let me buy you a drink,” he finishes, “my name is Kageyama.”

Hinata, (Kageyama figures out that’s his name by looking on his name tag) smiles at him while writing his name on the cup, and Kageyama thinks he might need to rethink all his life decisions. 

Hinata goes to make his drink and Kageyama waits at a nearby table, pulling his laptop out to try and work. Keyword _try_ . He sees Hinata holding his drink a minute later and he _knows_ they make eye contact. So it makes absolutely no sense to him why the dumbass sees it fit to do what he proceeds to do.

“Venti iced-milk for Grumpyama!!!

Kageyama feels his eye twitch in annoyance and has every intent to drag the asshole down to hell, but when Hinata hands him the drink all he can choke out is an “I’m not grumpy, dumbass.” Hinata does something between a laugh and a giggle and it does something funny in his stomach. 

“My name is Hinata.” He proclaims proudly, offering his hand.

Kageyama scoffs choosing to ignore his handshake. “I can read your name tag.”

“Then why do you keep calling me dumbass!?”

Kageyama has to hold back his urge to tell him it’s because he _is_ a dumbass, but before he can do anything he’s interrupted by a pat on the back.

“Anyway, if you give me two minutes I’ll be done with my shift and you can get me my drink.” He winks and he’s back at the counter before Kageyama remembers to breathe.

*******

  
  


“You’re not very talkative are you, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asks, sipping on the straw of his strawberry frappuccino.

Kageyama feels something inside him jerk in reflex the moment his name leaves Hinata’s lips, but he brushes it off as irritation when he senses the teasing tone behind the redhead’s words.

He raises an eyebrow. “I find that my actions speak enough for themselves.”

Hinata lets out an airy laugh. “Whatever you say _Mr Venti Iced Whole-Milk.”_

Kageyama frowns with complete offense at the fact that this short motherfucker was insulting milk. “What's wrong with milk?”

Hinata takes a spoonful of whipped cream and swallows it before answering. “Oh, nothing. It’s just, you know, you’re a gRoWn maN and you just walked into Starbucks to order a milk. Nothing weird about that.”

Now it’s Kageyama’s turn to smirk as Hinata continues to babble with whip cream smeared across his cheek. He waits for the redhead to finish before he reaches over and wipes the cream off, slipping it between his lips. 

“Grown man, huh?” He retorts. Before Hinata can reply he’s up and off, smirk plastered over his face. “I’ll see you around Hinata,” he calls before exiting the cafe.

Hinata sits in silence by himself for exactly five seconds before he falls face flat onto the table in front of him, face flushed. 

He wills himself up after ten minutes of debating over what just happened in his head. He’s got another job to get to and Yamaguchi won’t exactly be pleased by him being half an hour late again. He’s walking to the station, giving up his seat to an elderly woman, buying a drink, but his mind is replaying the events in the cafe over and over in his head. He shakes his head in irritation and tries to forget it. He’s at the office in a few minutes and there the commotion gives him plenty more distractions to focus on.

He can hear high pitched screaming coming from Yamaguchi’s office and it didn’t sound like it was coming from him. He made his way to the door, knocking loudly.

“Is everyone okay in there?” 

There was more screaming, and suddenly the door opened to a very irritated and tired Yamaguchi. “Hinata, get in.”

“I want the biggest venue possible, for like 800 people, but I only want to invite celebrities and some rich associates, so the guest list won’t be very big, around 200.” The woman demanded, crossing her arms and legs respectively. “Don’t worry about the money, we have plenty.”

Hinata gulped. “You want the largest ballroom for such limited guests...?” He asked, wondering why they wanted to waste so much money.

“Are you stupid? What’s your name? Nevermind, I don’t really care. You’re just a servant. I’m not going to look dumb and poor in front of celebrities, okay? Just do as I say.” She flipped her hair, slapping Hinata with it in the process.

Yamaguchi steps in, thankfully. “Well, this is Hinata, he’s my assistant, not my servant.”

“Assistant, servant, close enough.”

Yamaguchi sighs before continuing. “Hinata, this is Kioka Ayame, our newest client. She’ll be planning her wedding with us starting today.” He cringes as he finishes. Hinata can almost see him gritting his teeth through his closed lips. 

From that moment forward, everything went to shit.

He couldn’t count the number of times he had been sent to get _drinks_ of all things. He was an assistant planner, not a coffee delivery man! Nevertheless, he finds himself walking to the nearest Starbucks once again, repeating the order in his head. _Venti hot skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot, 95 degrees celsius, no whip._ _Venti hot skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot-_ what does that even mean? He gets the coffee and heads back relieved to see that Kioka seemed more or less done with her planning for the day. Yamaguchi looked beyond tired completely done with the world.

“Hinata! We’re almost done for the day. She’ll be coming back in a week to choose her wedding theme, would you be so kind as to come in with me?”

Before Hinata can move to respond, he feels the cup of coffee being pulled out of his grip. “Of course he will. He has to. I’m literally your most important client. Besides, he’s got nothing better to do anyway.”

Hinata reels back in offense. “Excuse me Ayame-san! That is extremely-” He flinches as he feels his skin burn from the scalding hot liquid that had just been thrown at him.

Yamaguchi gasps and rushes Hinata to the bathroom while their _delightful_ client shouts after them. “That’s for calling me by my parent’s last name. Hmph! How dare you! Anyway, i’ll be back next wednesday at 3 in the afternoon so don’t be late.”

Still in shock, Hinata cringes as Yamaguchi ices his burns in worried silence. “Wow,” he says after a minute. “That was some personality.” He watches as Yamaguchi nods, sighing.

“She’s a complete bitch,” he finishes for Hinata.

Shouyou stares in shock at Yamaguchi because never in his working life with Yamaguchi had he ever heard him swear. Somehow he breaks into a smile and they both double over in laughter. “You can’t even blame it on the pre-wedding jitters because it’s literally thirteen months away.”

“Try three,” Yamaguchi adds, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“You’re joking.”

“As much as I’m joking when I say I feel sorry for her husband to be.”

When he finishes his shift at the café on Wednesday, he’s not disappointed _at all_ that Kageyama hasn’t come back since their last encounter. Totally not disappointed. He drags himself to White Crow, making his way to Yamaguchi’s office for his much-awaited meeting with Miss Perfection. To his surprise, however, she wasn’t anywhere in sight. Instead, Yamaguchi was typing away at his computer, face frowning in displeasure. 

“Yamaguchi?” he calls, setting his bag down. The taller male looks up from his computer and Hinata watches as his face literally lights up. 

“Hinata! Great, you’re here. Would you mind looking through these themes and eliminating any “cheap looking or totally overused” themes? Kioka just mentioned that “if we dared give her anything for peasants she wouldn’t hesitate to sue us for defamation,” or something like that. He grimaces as he recalls their conversation on the phone. 

“I thought she was supposed to come in at four...? It’s already going to be four, how are we going to go through all...this?” he gestures at the stack of files in his arm. 

Yamaguchi shrugs his shoulders in resignation. “Let’s just do what we can.” They begin sorting through the options together, eliminating anything remotely cheaper. It isn’t until they look at the time and see that it’s almost six that they look at each other in confusion. 

“Wasn’t she supposed to be here at four?”

“That’s what I thought too—since she so kindly threatened me not to be late last week.”

Just as they sighed in unison, the door burst open and revealed Kioka with a (thankfully cold) drink in hand, along with a helper who seemed to be carrying at least 15 bags of clothes in hand.

“Ah, Miss Kioka!” Yamaguchi started, “You’re here.”

“Yes, I’m here. Now you, tacky hair,” She gestures at Hinata. “Where’s my chair? I can’t stand forever, you know? Or are you just that dumb?” 

Hinata scrambles for a chair and brings it to her, wanting to keep her actions to a minimum. He watches as she eyes the chair in displeasure. 

“Why is this chair so ugly? Ugh, I should just fire all of you. You clearly have no taste in fashion.” She murmurs as she sits down. “So, show me what you plebeians have come up with.”

Yamaguchi takes the lead, realizing Kioka’s distaste for Hinata. He flips through the books, talking her through ideas that she didn’t literally throw into the trash. Both him and Hinata swallow nervously as they approach the last book of ideas, and watch her rip right through it.

“Miss Kioka-”

“DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS??? This is absolutely ridiculous!! All your ideas are complete trash!” She reaches for the nearest thing near her, which (thankfully) was a book of ideas that they had stashed away for her because they were common themes that she had so adamantly been against. She slams it against the floor as Hinata and Yamaguchi cringe. As it lands, however, she remained silent, staring at the contents in the book.

“Pick that up and give it to me now.” She tells her helper, and Hinata rushes to help because the poor girl is already carrying fifteen bags of clothes. He hands Kioka the book and they all watch in surprise as she points at the pictures from a vintage garden wedding. “I want this one. But I want it indoors because there should be absolutely NO bugs.”

There’s a minute of silence because they’re still in complete shock, but Yamaguchi steps in, half-smile plastered on his face. “It’s good that we found something to your liking, but vintage garden weddings are typically outside-”

“Shut up! Literally, what CAN you do? I had to find this myself, and now you can’t even do what I ask you to.”

Hinata frowns in response. Yamaguchi had worked hard to compile all the options and it was extremely rude of her to say that. “With all due respect, you said you didn’t want anything that was popular among other clients because you wanted a completely unique wedding. Antique garden weddings are hardly unique, so you can’t expect him to-” The rest of his sentence is muffled as Yamaguchi clasps a hand over his mouth.

“That’s fine Kioka. We’ll see what we can do.”

Hinata watches as she smirks in his direction, glint in her eye. “Good, that’s what I want to hear.” She snaps around and calls behind her back “You might as well fire tacky hair over there. He wasn’t exactly being polite to your number one client.” She flips her hair once, and she’s out of the office.

Yamaguchi turns to Hinata and does a double-take. “Whoa, whoa, Hinata, I’m not gonna fire you don’t make that face.”

Hinata lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and rushes to give Yamaguchi a hug. “Uuuwahhh really? Because I really like this job besides having to deal with her.”

Yamaguchi lets out a laugh. “I’m not going to fire you just because she asks me to Hinata.”

He goes home that day relieved. He wouldn’t be seeing that witch until the next week and that sat perfectly well with him. Hinata bounced on his feet, sipping on a box of chocolate milk he had grabbed from the vending machine. He thinks about heading to the bar to catch up with Daichi and Suga but when he feels the first drops of rain fall onto his face, he decides against it decides to wait it out in the nearby convenience store.

He’s just waiting inside, scanning the shelves for the particular onigiri filling he just absolutely _adores_ when thunder crashes and the downpour starts. He sees people run into the convenience store and gives himself an internal pat on the back for choosing the safe option for once. 

“Hinata?” A voice calls behind him (mid-pat-on-the-back mind you) and Hinata freezes. There is only one person on this earth that is capable of making him fall to his knees just by saying his name. He forces a grin and turns to face him, no doubt voice quivering.

“Kageyama-kun? What are you doing here?” Kageyama looks at him like he’s crazy, which is totally uncalled for because Hinata clearly hadn’t seen the box milk he’s gripping in his hand. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asks, scoffing.

“Touché.” He replies, smile plastered on his face. “Are you stuck in the rain too?”

“My chauffeur is right outside. I just stopped by to grab a drink before I got home.” Kageyama replies, gesturing to the (limousine!!!) ugly car outside nonchalantly.

“Oh.” So Hinata _wasn’t_ imagining the (extremely) expensive attire Kageyama had been wearing when they first met. This asshat was _loaded_.

“You’re staring.” Kageyama taunts, eyebrow raised and all that shit.

“Am I?” Hinata retorts, still very much staring at the sleek black limo outside in the rain.

Kageyama sighs, shifting to pay for his drink at the counter. “Are you stuck here because of the rain?” 

At this point Hinata’s eyes decided to settle on Kageyama and the fact that he stood out _a lot_ in comparison to everyone else in the convenience store. Literally, who allowed him in here? They should be charging him a fine for being so goddamn _fine._ Hinata almost wants to laugh at his own pun when he realises Kageyama had asked him a question. A while ago at that. 

“Uh- no?” He manages to choke out.

“You’re such a bad liar it’s not even funny.” Kageyama retorts.

“I can too lie!” He shouts, and everyone in the stores turns to look at him because _who brags about being able to lie?_

“Shut up dumbass, you’re going to get kicked out into the rain again.”

“I am not a dumbass!” Hinata whisper-shouts, which much to his dismay still elicits a few old ladies turning his way. “And what do you mean _again_? I’ve never been kicked out of a convenience store before!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Do you want a ride or not?”

Hinata chokes on air for a good twenty seconds before lagging behind Kageyama, cheeks flushed pink as the words repeat in his head. _Oh he could give Hinata a ride anytime._

Hinata slaps himself in front of everyone, skin on skin echoing, and his blush definitely has not subsided when Kageyama faces him, eyebrow raised in amusement. Yeah, he was definitely fucked.

The car ride was quiet. Hinata didn’t know if he could talk in case he disturbed the driver, and Kageyama seemed pretty content with staring out the window. He fidgeted with his hands, not really knowing what to do because wHo WouLd?? He got into a car with someone he’s met once, who is without a DOUBT richer than he is. Hinata thinks Kageyama could probably buy him (he should) if he wanted to. He was literally violating every single warning his mother gave him about avoiding strangers that approached you. Then again, Kageyama didn’t seem creepy...right? Or was it because he was just insanely attractive? He honestly couldn’t tell. Well, he hadn’t done anything that made Hinata uncomfortable, so that was that. Or —wait— hadn’t Kageyama licked whipped cream off his face? Oh no. Was that considered making him uncomfortable? HE HAS NO IDEA. Okay okay, he needs to calm down or else Kageyama is going to realise he’s hyperventilating. What else had his mother told him? Tattoos! He inches toward Kageyama, eyes looking him up an down. He’s wearing long sleeves so Hinata can’t really tell but they’re folded up to expose his forearms and he doesn’t see anything, so that’s a good sign. No Yakuza here.

“What do you want?”

Kageyama’s voice is grumpy and annoyed but also low and gruff and it hits Hinata somwhere low in his stomach. “N-Nothing.”

“You’ve been staring at me for a while now.”

“You noticed!?”

“Just because I’m looking out a window doesn’t mean I don’t have peripheral vision.”

“Peripher—what?”

Kageyama sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Hinata thinks he’s developing a fetish for Kageyama’s forearms now. He pulls on his tie, and—oh. Hinata has the privilege of seeing far more than he was prepared for because it’s everything and nothing at the same time. It’s his bare neck and the unfastened top button of his shirt is dangerously revealing skin and—ink?

He lets out an extremely undignified squawk, scrambling to the edge of the car. "T-Tattoo! You’re a part of the Yakuz-"

There’s pressure on his mouth and he is suddenly very aware that Kageyama is inches away from his face, hand pressed against his lips. He’s angled so that Hinata can see far more that he could before and OH there were a LOT of tattoos. Lord help him for not listening to his mother. He just wants to tell Natsu he loves her and hug her one last time before he dies. 

“Dumbass what the fuck are you talking about!?” He whisper-shouts and Hinata thinks its because he doesn’t want the driver to hear but shouldn’t the driver for the Yakuza know who he’s working for?

Hoarsely, he somehow manages to reply semi-coherently through Kageyama’s fingers. “Are yu not part of the _yakoosha?”_

Kageyama stares at him with inexplicable perplexion before he pulls away, bringing his hand to his lips to cover the laughter threatening to burst out.

Hinata just stares at him because one, Kageyama is hot. Really hot. Two, he’s never really seen the man’s lips curve so much as smirk; and three, you bet he’s going to make the best of the sight he’s been given by god before he dies.

Kageyama composes himself in the next four seconds, which much to Hinata’s disappointment, was _not_ enough for him to be satisfied with his life yet. 

“Are you stupid? Or what?”

While Hinata is offended, he tries not to look _too_ offended because he doesn’t wanna die yet. 

“Uhh, no? Probably not.”

The car stops, and Hinata is pretty sure this isn’t his place because its a luxury service apartment that probably costs more than an entire year’s worth of salary, and he’s not even poor! So yes, definitely confirmed that he was being kidnapped. He watches as Kageyama mutters an expletive under his breath after looking out and then proceeds to drag him by the wrist into the Yakuza Headquarters. 

He doesn’t even try to resist because he’s watched a LOT of action movies and they always say to act when the time is right and he’s kind of okay with holding hands with Kageyama anyway. 

“Is this your headquarters?”

He’s dragged into an elevator in response and they just wait in silence as Kageyama scans a fancy card on a scanner on the way up. The door dings, and he’s almost _thrown_ out. 

“Hey!”

“Does this look like Yakuza headquarters to you?”

Hinata looks around and oh— this looks like a normal house. Well not really normal, more like _really upper scale_ but there were no guns or knives in sight. Nobody else either. 

“No?” He replies, but then it dawns on him right then how rude he’d been. He spins around quite dizzyingly before prostrating himself on all fours, not forgetting to slam his head on the ground. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”

He hears a sigh and then footsteps.

“Get up, I’m making tea.”

They have tea, and Hinata gets his answers to all his Yakuza suspicions. Kageyama had shut him up in the car because he did _not_ want his company driver to think that the future heir to the corporation was affiliated with the Yakuza. He was also _not_ trying to kidnap Hinata, but more so forgetting to tell the driver Hinata’s address so that he could be dropped off. But Hinata still had one question that wasn’t answered.

“Why do you have so many tattoos?”

“First off, five isn’t ‘so many’, and second, why do you care?”

Hinata was definitely not going to say he found it attractive, and so planned on telling him that it looked painful, but his brain somehow manages to fuck that up too. 

“Because it looks painfully attractive.”

A moment of dead silence passes before Hinata realises what he’s said. Okay, kill him now, please. He wishes for a moment that there were Yakuza in the room then. Just kidding he doesn’t wanna die but he thinks he just might.

“I’m..... sorry?” Kageyama replies, his face obliviously confused.

It’s Hinata’s turn to laugh this time. He doesn’t even stop himself, laughter bubbling from his chest. He’s pretty sure his face is red from how much he’s gasping. For all the sexiness and scariness Kageyama is, he’s kind of dumb too. It makes him happy.

“What are you laughing about? I didn’t mean to...hurt you? I wasn’t even planning on showing them to you so I didn’t know it would cause...pain? Is that even possible?”

Hinata is rolling on Kageyama’s newly vacuumed carpet at this point, and Kageyama thinks he might have a dead body in his house soon if Hinata doesn’t breathe.

When Hinata finally does get up, he’s red-faced, flushed, and panting. Kageyama doesn’t think Hinata knows what he looks like. Actually, Kageyama doesn’t either, because he can’t bring himself to look into his eyes.

“You know for all the intimidating you do you’re pretty oblivious Kageyama-kun.”

“I’m not oblivious, you’re just super paranoid.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are, and you thinking I’m part of the Yakuza because of some tattoos is proof of that.”

“Yeah? Well, I have evidence that you’re suuuuper oblivious.”

“Go ahead.” 

It is at this moment that Hinata realises what he’s gotten himself into. _No, he doesn’t want to tell Kageyama he has a big fat crush on him, but he needs proof right now because there’s no way he’s going to lose to this jerk. Whatever he’ll just wing it._

“Um, ImeantthatyouwereKINDofattractive.”

“I-” Kageyama starts, but he’s interrupted by a very questionable shriek.

“I MEAN YOUR TATTOOS.” He screams ‘nice save’ in his head, because Nishinoya would be proud of him for that smooth cover-up. “Your tattoos are attractive.” He nods as he finishes because it makes perfect sense, right? Kageyama was totally oblivious to the fact that Hinata had tried to compliment his tattoos. 

Maybe his cover wasn’t that smooth because Kageyama is...removing his shirt? Hinata just watches as he works each button slowly, and it’s only when he looks up and sees that Kageyama is looking at him with his very blue and distracting eyes that he lunges forward, stopping Kageyama’s slender (and very beautiful) hands and asks him “what the heck are you doing??”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, and Hinata wishes he took a picture of that. “You said that I was oblivious, and you said you liked tattoos right? Isn’t that implying that you want to see them?”

He had a point. But he was NOT going to let Kageyama taint his virgin eyes with his toned and extremely alluring body. “N-No. It’s okay. I mean, I do want to see them, but like, it would be inappropriate, you know? With the Yakuza thing and everything...” He mumbling and he knows it, but honestly, at this point he doesn’t even know what to do. 

They’re so close at this point Hinata would just need to tiptoe for their lips to touch. He releases his grip on Kageyama’s hand, and much to his surprise (and dismay) only the second button was undone. He can see the beginning of Kageyama’s tattoo, and he has to hold back the urge to just undo his buttons for him. Instead, he redirects his line of vision to the floor, because he doesn’t want to step back yet, but there’s tension in the air he can’t quite figure out yet.

“Hinata.”

Kageyama says his name quietly, and without any sense of emergency, so calmly Hinata hasn’t the faintest idea what he wants. 

“Stop me now if you’re uncomfortable with this.”

Hinata lets his face be tilted up, because he’s pretending like he hasn’t the faintest idea what is happening (he actually doesn’t), but he's seen waaaay too many shoujo anime to pretend he doesn't have ideas. He feels Kageyama’s slender fingers run across his neck, dropping lower until he’s at the collar of his shirt. At this point Hinata’s swallowing so obviously that he’s pretty sure Kageyama can feel it go down his throat. 

“I really want to tattoo you.”

It is at this point Hinata realises that he’s been closing his eyes the entire time. He gives himself an internal punch in the gut. _Of course Kageyama wasn’t going to kiss him. He just wanted to give him a tat- wait what?_

“A tattoo!?”

“Yeah. Your skin would take the ink really well.” He replies so nonchalantly that Hinata takes like five steps backwards.

“Okay, FIRST, this is like our second time meeting. Second, tattooing looks like it hurts! Third, I don’t want to join your secret yakuza gang that you’re doing a great job at hiding!” He watches as Kageyama sighs, doing that woozy thing, running his hands through his hair as if he doesn’t know it’s like THE most attractive thing ever.

“Yeah, I don’t really know why I told you that.” He shoves his hands in his pockets. “But aside from that, the fact that it’s our second time meeting and you’re already in my apartment is something in itself, don’t you think?”

This time it’s Hinata’s turn to flush pink. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, really. Just that you’re pretty oblivious yourself.”

“I am not! And WHY would your mind even go there? Unless you’re gay, your mind shouldn’t even be-” He pauses, allowing reality to settle for a bit. “....are you gay??”

At this point Kageyama has seated himself comfortably on the sofa in front of him, and upon asking his question, Hinata receives an unimpressed look.

“Not really. I’m bisexual, but I guess gay describes one aspect of that.” There’s a pause of Hinata just stuttering. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Hinata takes another moment to process what’s going through his head because what-the-fuck. He’s already doing backflips in the back of his brain. “No. No! Of course not. I’m...gay, so like...uh...yeah. Totally not a problem.”

At this Kageyama looks surprised. Hinata secretly celebrates the success that is adding another facial expression to his book of ‘Kageyama’s (Limited) Expressions’.

“You’re gay? No ‘i'm exploring’ bullshit?”

At this Hinata is pretty taken aback, but he knows his answer. “Well, considering I’ve never wanted to kiss a girl or do anything remotely sexual with a girl for most of my life, and that I’ve had a boyfriend of three years...yeah I’m pretty sure.”

“Had?”

“Yeah, messy breakup.”

“Huh.”

There’s another moment of silence and Hinata awkwardly coughs. “So are you part of a secret yakuza gang or not because if you are I’m TOTALLY onto you.”

“For god’s sake, I’m not part of a Yakuza gang.” He reaches somewhere in a drawer and pulls out a card that he hands to Hinata, who reluctantly eyes him suspiciously. “It’s my business card dumbass.”

Hinata takes it and _oH._ He wasn’t exaggerating it in his head at all. Kageyama was basically the owner of one of the biggest conglomerates in Japan. _Great._

“Y-You own Tobito corporations??”

“Not yet, but I’m on my way there.”

“Whoa, should I like, be asking for a pic or something? I haven’t met anyone famous before so I don’t really know what-”

“Hinata.”

“I mean, I don’t have much to offer you either? AnD I was SO rude to you so please don’t threaten to kill my family-”

“Oi. Dumbass, how many soap operas have you watched for you to jump to conclusions _that_ fast?”

Hinata lets out a nervous laugh. “Too many...Does it show?”

“Very much.”

Kageyama’s lips are doing a thing where Hinata can’t tell if he’s smirking or smiling—actually, it’s halfway between both— and when he meets Kageyama’s eyes everything stops. He can feel his heart throbbing in his chest, he can hear it in his ears. He can feel the shift happening somewhere in his gut. Yeah, he was attracted to this attractive asshole, but somewhere between almost being tattooed and joining a yakuza gang Hinata had found himself really _liking_ this guy. He hadn’t felt it when he saw Kageyama in the coffee shop on that first day, and he hadn’t felt it in the convenience store either—or maybe he had and just didn’t realise? He doesn’t know if he likes the information he’s just found. He probably doesn’t. After all, Kageyama was rich, hot, and somewhat fun to be with. Why on earth would Kageyama ever date _him_? 

“Hinata.”

Kageyama says his name breathlessly and so effortlessly that Hinata does a double-take because it makes it crystal clear to him right then and there that this man could bring him to his knees if he so much as wanted him to. 

“You really are interesting.”

Hinata lets it process for a moment because _what the fuck does that even mean._ “I- uh, thank you?”

“Shall I take you home now?” Kageyama asks, miraculously pulling out a car? key from thin air. 

“O-Oh that’s alright, I can grab the train back home. Your place isn't that far from the station.”

“It’s a fifteen-minute walk. I could get you home in that time.”

Hinata lets out a snort. Yes, Kageyama was hot, but he wasn’t going to back down from a challenge. “No way. I live a good half hour away. You can’t possibly drive that fast.”

Hinata catches a glimpse of a mischievous glint in his eyes as he gestures for Hinata to follow him. They go back into the elevator, but instead of heading back to the ground floor Kageyama scans his finger and presses a button Hinata had never seen before. 

“Don’t we need to go to the ground floor to get out-”

Kageyama looks at him and the butterflies in Hinata’s stomach are going crazy. “Do you trust me?”

“Not really?”

“Good, if you’d said yes I would have kicked you out.” 

“You’re a jerk, you know.”

“But you’re still here.”

The fact is, he was still here. But when the elevator doors opened he was reminded why he wasn’t supposed to be here. It looked like the car park for the apartment, but instead of normal cars that he saw on the road every day, it was more like a super high-class car showroom. There was literally not a single car in there that he could afford in his lifetime.

“Whoa-” Hinata wasn’t a massive car geek but he could appreciate fancy cars alright.

“Still think I can’t get you home on time?”

Hinata ignores the snarky quirk in his voice. “Which one is yours?”

“They’re all mine; well, my father’s.”

Hinata secretly gags because ew he was so fucking rich (it was so cool!!!) “But you know, Kageyama, it doesn’t matter how fast a car can drive if there’s traffic.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow in amusement. “You’re brighter than you let on.”

“Hey! I’m not dumb okay!”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Kageyama pulls out the key Hinata saw earlier, and a shutter pulls up in front of him. Hinata sort of expects _more_ fancy cars but _no._ These were not cars, no. These were bikes. _Big, sexy bikes._

“Are you _sure_ you’re not in a yakuza gang Kageyama because I can think of like five yakuza movies that you would be a perfect main character for.”

“Shut up dumbass. Not everyone who rides a bike is a gang member.” He rolls his eyes and tosses a helmet to Hinata. “Put it on.”

“P-Put it on?!” Hinata thinks he’s about to die. “You’re sending me home with a bike?”

Kageyama pauses for a moment and Hinata watches for any sort of hesitation. _Nope_. “Are you scared?”

He’s doing that weird quirky eyebrow thing again and there is no way in hell Hinata is going to back down from a challenge. “What? Psssht. No. I was just t-thinking that _you_ didn’t know how to ride a bike.” Kageyama’s chuckle after that is both hot and annoying but like Hinata really can’t do anything about it at this point. Kageyama tosses him a leather jacket that he also puts on himself, and whoa okay talk about a transformation.

“I don’t think you’ve been on a bike before so just listen for a bit. I’m gonna get on first. When you get on put legs on the sides and hold on. When I accelerate you’re going to feel a backward pull, so hold tight. If I corner any turns you’re going to have to lean with me. Just follow the motorcycle, don’t do any more or any less. When you want to get off avoid the exhaust area, it’ll be hot at that point. Understood?”

Hinata nods like a preschooler to his teacher. What do you expect him to do? He has no idea what he’s gotten himself into but there is no way he’s telling Kageyama he’s scared.

“Tap me on the shoulder once if you want me to slow down. Twice if you want me to stop.”

Kageyama slots the helmet on and Hinata takes a second to admire the whole masterpiece he has been blessed with before heaving himself on the bike. There’s not much space, not like he expected any, but he’s so close to Kageyama that he could probably rest his chin on his shoulder if he moved forward a couple of inches. He mutters a quick thank you before putting on the helmet himself. 

Hinata is very aware how short he is while on the bike, because his feet are nowhere close to the ground, though the seat _is_ more elevated at the back, so he can just blame it on that. Kageyama revs the engine like they do in the movies and mutters something about holding on. Hinata has exactly a quarter of a second act accordingly before Kageyama’s figure leans forward and they’re moving. 

Hinata really thinks he has a reason to panic because _hello, they’re still in the carpark why is Kageyama accelerating???_ But then he sees another shutter opening and then an upward slope to which Hinata can only guess is outside. He’s proven correct, and they make it up the slope fairly easily much to Hinata’s disbelief. It’s only until the evening light hits him that he realises that _whoa, this is fun._ He’s smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He glances into the mirror and catches a glimpse of the grin Kageyama is wearing. It’s not so much a smile as a slight upturn of the corner of his lips, but Hinata can’t help but think that it’s a nice smile. 

Kageyama doesn’t go too fast, something Hinata appreciates because he can almost sense Kageyama’s itching to accelerate. He’s not exactly scared— more so uncomfortable with the amount of trust he needs to put in Kageyama because he was too hard-headed to ever back down from a challenge.

They reach his apartment at 9:18, exactly a minute past the fifteen-minute mark they had initially bet on. Hinata doesn’t say anything though, because he knows they were only late because Kageyama hadn’t gone as fast as he had initially wanted to.

Hinata hops off the bike, removing his helmet to hand back to Kageyama. His hair was probably _super_ dumb right now because fluffy hair + helmets = disaster level helmet hair. “Thanks for the ride Kageyama! It was super fun.”

Kageyama flips his visor up so Hinata can actually see his eyes. He looks somewhat surprised. “It wasn’t....too fast for you?” 

Hinata has to blink his eyes a few times to actually believe the sight in front of him. Kageyama looked somewhat— bashful? “N-No! It was perfect. Thank you.” Kageyama doesn’t say anything in response, he just looks somewhat deep in thought.

“Do you want to come in for tea?” Hinata asks, quietly enough that Kageyama could brush it off and pretend he didn’t hear him. There’s a newfound tension between them, something Hinata attributes to being so pressed up against each other during the ride. It’s not exactly bad— per se, it’s just— awkward? He can’t really describe it. 

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asks, and this time he takes his helmet off. Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to see some sort of helmet hair, but was extremely disappointed to see that _no, Kageyama’s hair looked perfectly fine._

“Yeah! I mean, you drove me all the way here...” _Lies, Hinata just didn’t want him to leave_.

“Alright then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't TOO bad smh. Expect more procrastination because HQ season 4 is out and don't get me started on the manga thx. But thank u for reading!! <3


End file.
